Shadow and Honey
by Blossomflight
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog meets Honey the Cat and starts to think he's in love with her...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is Blossomflightthecat with my second FanFic about Sonic the Hedgehog. This not a oneshot. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog **

Chapter 1

The Meeting

Shadow sighed sadly. Could he ever get a girlfriend? He put his hands behind his head and the grass around him swirled in the wind. Blaze loved Sonic, Amy loved Silver,Rouge loved Knuckles,and Tails loved Cream. He had no one. "Ugh do I have to be the only one with out a girlfriend," he sighed. Splat! A long thin wood board hit Shadow in the middle of his forehead. "Sorry!" A girl yelled as she ran. She was a cream cat with long black hair, she wore a red white frilly dress, her boots where red and tall, she had white angel wings. "I'm so sorry," the girl said. She started to pull the wood board off of his head. Shh! The board broke in two. "I'm am so so sorry," she said. "It's okay I'm fine," Shadow sighed. He sat up.

"Thanks I got a bit worried," she said. She scratched her head. She picked up the board. "I'll see you soon …," she paused. "What's your name by the way?" "It's Shadow," he said. "I'll see you soon Shadow." She ran off softly and quickly. "Wow that was a bit strange," he sighed. If he ever tried to see him again the world would be so strange she was just a girl passing by but why did he feel so shy around her he was normally a guy always meeting new people. He laid back down ,the sun was hot on his fur. "It's to hot," he complained. He got up and walked away.

**Okay this was a bit odd but it's okay right? I know Chapter 1 was short but Chapter 2 will be longer. Chapter 2 is coming soon. Read and Review. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Blossomflightthecat again with Chapter 2 finally I can start and finish today. I've been really busy with Easter and stuff so finally getting to it on my day of school at my mom's work. So here it is..**

**Disclaimer: I don't Sonic the Hedgehog**

Chapter 2

Board Shop

Shadow hated shopping duty. But he had no choice Sonic and Blaze went shopping last week now it was his turn. He had already picked up all the groceries but Tails wanted a thin piece of wood to walk on so he had to go to the Board Shop. Maybe he could tell Tails the shop was closed but that was a lie. Shadow walked to the Board Shop and wondered 'That girl Honey broke her board on my head maybe she'll be there,' he thought remembering the broken wood board on his head. All he could think about lately was her. He sped to the Board Shop ,bumping into people and and saying sorry quickly. Maybe, Honey was at the Board Shop. Suddenly, he stopped. 'It's been a month since it broke she would not be here. Well I still need to get the wood.' He started to walk again.

A silver male hedgehog was sitting on the chair inside the shop. "What do you need Shadow? Are you picking up Tail's order?" Shadow nodded and said," How much will it be? And there's a girl named Honey who owns a large wooden stick that broke a month ago is she here?" "It'll be 50 dollars and Honey works here if you want to see her she is in the back,"the hedgehog said. Shadow tensed and walked into the back room. It was small with woodcarving tools on tables and on the walls. Honey was in her normally clothes but she was also wearing eye protectors and a carpenter jacket. She was cutting a 11 by 7 piece of wood. She turned around and smiled.

"Hi Shadow. Hi Silver." She turned away back to her work after saying that. "Wait! Silver you run this shop?" Silver turned to him. "Yes I do own this shop." Shadow turned away for a second and then walked over to Honey. "I just wanted to say hi and stuff." "Well, Hi then,"Honey chuckled. Shadow turned away for a second thinking then he turned back. "So to say sorry that I broke your board why don't you come to my house for dinner." Before Honey could reply Shadow looked at his watch and said," Sorry I need to go," and ran off.

'That want well he thought. She's not going to come. Maybe Silver will tell her the time to come. Oh darn Silver doesn't know when to tell her. I'll text him," Shadow thought. Shadow sat down and started to text him. "Okay, Shadow I'll tell her." 'I need to clean up she is coming after Work today,' Shadow's fur spiked up. Shadow ran home as fast as he could. When he got home he ran around and cleaned everyone. After ,Work Shadow started to cook chicken,rice,vegetables,and other foods to make a great dinner for all the people who lived in the house. Soon Honey would be there.

**So that did you think? Was it longer than the first one? Please read and Review. Thanks!Chapter 3 will come in like a month.**


End file.
